


I Hate You!...I know!...

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Character Study, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Quotes Added., Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: A long shot...But worth a try!The games gamblers play...(Mostly consists of Canon Quotes.)
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Han Solo
Kudos: 5





	I Hate You!...I know!...

Captain Lando Calrissian. A retired sportsman? Or (The best smuggler around!)  
Attracted to sophistication, impeccable taste and charisma. (Not to mention his...P....!)  
He won his ship! He loves his ship! It's his pride and joy! (Not bad pickings for a card cheat!)

Upon meeting Lando Han Solo thought. "This guy had an interesting style!"  
Lando thought this Han Solo. "Sure knows his stuff! I like this kid! (You're adorable!)"  
Lando offered advice to Han. "You cant make the Kessel-Run in less than 20 Parsecs."  
Han replied. "Watch me!!! (Take a shortcut!)"  
When Lando was asked by L3. "Have you done flirting?!"  
Lando said to Han. "You might wanna' buckle up baby!"

Whoa!!! 12 Parsecs!!!...  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sabacc The Re-match...

Lando looked slightly perturbed as Han approached him. "We're friends! You know that? We're friends...Right?"  
Han had the last laugh, grasping Lando's hand and pulling him into a welcoming embrace.  
Lando said. "Fold or call?...Whoa Ho Ho Ho! You HAVE got it bad for the Falcon dontcha' ?"  
Han replied. "It's mutual...Trust me...She belongs with me!"  
A triumphant Han said. "Fair and Square baby! Fair and square!"

Lucky at cards...Un-lucky in love?...  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Han slipped an arm around Lando's shoulders, he said. "She is a hell of a ship!!!"  
Lando's face said it all. "I hate you!"  
Han's reply was only. "I know!"  
Lando knocked Han's arm away. "Then I gonna' never wanna' see you again!"  
Han was slightly shocked. "NEVER?"  
Without turning around Lando lifted his arm in a hand gesture as he walked away...  
"Don't take it to heart kid! Friends to the end!"

Someday...their paths will lead them to meet again...Someday....In a Galaxy far far away.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Epilogue:---

When Lando had first laid eyes on Han, he began to see so much of himself in him. He was such a good-looking kid! Adventurous, daring and fearless, nothing appeared to phase him!  
Given obstacles to face, he faced them head on, and probably defeated them all!  
All the while these other high and mighty bodies, believing they had the upper hand in tricky situations, only to be taken aback sharply as Han handed it to them straight! (In his own charming round-a-bout way!)  
Lando just had to hand it to this fresh faced cocky-kid!...He knows what he wants...And he sure knows how to get it!...(All of it!!!)…  
You wanna' bet?...

The End.


End file.
